Kimia Mendokusei
by minkyoo uchiha
Summary: 'Hahhh, dia ternyata Shikamaru. Beda dari yang ku bayangkan. Ku kira anak bernama Shikamaru adalah anak dengan kacamata tebal dan selalu membawa buku. Hufftt! Ternyata dia... um.. SEDIKIT keren, ya memang aku jarang –hampir tidak pernah- memuju seseorang dengan sebutan keren atau pujian lainnya' "Temari... kau tak apa?"


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction : Minkyoo Chan**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), 100gr aneh + 50gr gak nyambung dan segala kesalahan kesalahan yang ada. -_-a**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**Temari POV**

'HAHHHH~' sudah berapa kali aku membuang nafas berat setiap menitnya. Sungguh aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar beban di dalam fikiranku berkurang. Mungkin ini hanya masalah sepele yang kudapat, ya! Kalian bisa menyebutnya sepele karena kalian tak tahu bagaimana rasanya bilamana kalian hanya mendapat 1 nilai di 3 kali ulangan dan nilai tersebut hanya TUJUH! Sungguh bagiku itu adalah masalah serius yang ku dapat. Tak ingin mengecewakan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku. Ingin menangis dan berteriak hanya karena sebuah _lesson _yang belum tentu dapat membawaku kedalam kesuksesan di masa depan. Namun kalian salah! Aku, AKASUNA NO TEMARI telah memilih jurusan yang mau tidak mau harus mampu mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan di sebuah_ lesson_ yang hampir membuatku GILA. Ya! Lebih tepatnya _lesson _ KIMIA, karena aku telah memilih jurusan ipa dalam hidupku. Aku menempati kelas SAINS-6 mungkin bisa dikatakan kelas yang terbelakang, karena hanya ada 8 kelas SAINS di sekolahku. Dan karena inilah aku mendapatkan ide yang KONYOL! sekali lagi aku sebut KONYOL! Kalian tahu apa ide itu? Aku mendengar bahwa ada anak laki-laki yang sangat pintar dalam _lesson_ yang sagat tak bisa kufahami tersebut. Konon anak tersebut dari kelas SAINS-1. Yah! Sungguh tak kaget. Di SAINS-1 hanya lah anak dengan IQ di atas rata-rata. Konon juga dia telah banyak memenangkan olimpiade KIMIA yang super sulit itu. Meskipun aku tak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana rupanya namun aku memiliki inisiatif untuk mendekatinya kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi PACARnya!. Yah! Walaupun tak perlu menjadi pacarnya agar ingin dapat di beri prifat tentang _lesson_ KIMIA namun entah mengapa dengan menjadi pacarnya aku akan lebih nyaman jika belajar bersamanya. "TEEETTTTTTT" bel pertanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Aku segerah melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari atap sekolah yang selalu menjadi tempat perenungan buatku.

"Eh Ino, kamu tahu anak SAINS-1 yang pinter kimia itu?" tanyaku kepada sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku ku. "Eh? Shikamaru maksut mu?" jawabnya dengan heran. Mungkin ia berfikir bagaimana bisa aku tak tahu anak sepintar Shikamaru yang hampir semua anak mengenalinya. "Iya.." jawabku sedikit canggung, yah karena memang aku benar-benar tak tahu dengan anak bernama Shikamaru tersebut. "Yah, aku tahu dia kok! Dia juga temanku sejak kecil" jawabnya 'Kesempatan yang indah, aku bisa menyuruh Ino untuk mengenalkanku padanya' "kalau begitu aku boleh mintak tolong gak?" tanyaku dengan menggunakan jurus andalan ku 'puppy eyes no jutsu' yang ampuh. Dengan melihat tatapan mataku yang berbinar tak sangguplah Ino untuk menolak permintaanku "Yah, pasti Temari-nee. Memangnya apa?" "Kenalkan aku pada Shikamaru!" "Eh? Nani?" "Iya Ino! Kumohon kenalkan aku padanya!" dengan tak sanggup lagi, Ino yang sudah terkena jurus 'pupy eyes no jutsu'ku meleleh "Oke, oke Temari-nee. Aku akan memberitahukannya, bahwa kau ingin berkenalan dengannya"

**Normal POV**

"SHIKAAAA!" Ino berteriak toa."Hn?" Shikapun membalikkan badan dimana ia mengetahiu teman dari kecilnya yang super duper cerewet itu mengejarnya dan berteriak-teriak menyebut namanya. Ok! Pasti orang-orang di sekitar menilai Ino gadis yang salah obat karena tingkahnya. "Temanku ingin berkenalan dengan mu!" "Siapa?" "TEMARIII! TE-MA-RI" teriak Ino histeris, padahal ia tahu kalau Shika tak cacat pendengeran. "Temari? Siapa dia?" responnya. Nampaknya ia tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan anak yang bernama Temari tersebut. "Dia teman sekelasku SHIKA!, anaknya manis dan... um.. tomboy!" jelas Ino yang binggung mendiskripsikan Temari. "Oh" hanya kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulut raja pemalas tapi pintar dan dengan itu 'BUKK!' jitakan mentah sukses mendarat di jidad Shika. "Dasar raja pemalas! Besok ku tunggu di taman belakan sepulang sekolah! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Temari!" ucap Ino dengan urat-urat hampir putus , tak ingin syaraf kesabarannya meledak ia langsung meninggalkan Shika.

"INOOOO! Bagaimana? Apa kau telah memberitahukan pada Shikamaru?" teriak Temari histeris. Mungkin ia telah tertular penyakit_ hyper-nya _Ino. "Uh! Pasti Tema-nee. Sepulang sekolah di taman belakang! Jagan lupa itu" jawab Ino dengan santai namun tetap terlihat _hyper_ karena memang itulah ciri khasnya.

**Di Taman**

"SIALAN SHIKAA! Sudah kubilang sepulang sekolah! Ia telah telat hampir setengah jam!" nampaknya urat kesabaran Ino telah mencapai stadium 4 dan tak tahu kapan _error-nya _"Mungkin ia ada keperluan sebentar Ino" Temari berusaha menenangkan Ino yang hampir meledak. Temari tetap menatap awan dan duduk di bangku taman 'Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa se-gugup ini' batinnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup, apalagi hanya akan akan bertemu seorang anak laki-laki dan dari banyak kali pertemuannya tak pernah merasa sekalipun ia merasa gugup dan _nervous_ seperti ini. "Haduh Temari-nee, gomen! Tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu yahh! Bye!" Ino menhilang mencari tempat pribadi yang di sebut kamar mandi sambil memegangi perunya. "Hahh~ oke Ino. Jangan lama-lama yaa!" teriak Temari, ia tahu bahwa Ino tak akan mendengarnya mengetahui Ino telah melaju pergi menjauh.

"Hei.." Temari terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Hah? Siapa kau?" Tanya-nya setelah membalikkan badan, dilihatnya anak laki-laki dengan gaya rambut aneh seperti _'nanas' _sedang memegang pundaknya dan memasukkan satu tangannya lagi di saku celananya. "Kau Temari?" tanya anak tersebut pada Temari_ to the point. _"Umm, ya aku Temari. Siapa kau?" "Shikamaru" anak bernama Shikamaru tersebut menggubah posisi tangannya yang semula memegang pundak temari kini berada tepat didepan wajah Temari. Ingin berkenalan. "Iya.." tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya, Temari pun menyambut tangan Shikamaru dan berjabatan dengannya.

**Temari POV**

'Hahhh, dia ternyata Shikamaru. Beda dari yang ku bayangkan. Ku kira anak bernama Shikamaru adalah anak dengan kacamata tebal dan selalu membawa buku. Hufftt! Ternyata dia... um.. SEDIKIT keren, ya memang aku jarang –hampir tidak pernah- memuju seseorang dengan sebutan keren atau pujian lainnya' "Temari... kau tak apa?" tanyanya dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku . "Yah.. em.. aku tak apa... Shika-nii" "Apa yang ingin kau bocarakan Tema-CHAN" 'Hasssz! Cara memanggilnya –CHAN- aku benar-benar muak dengan panggilan tersebut! Itu membuatku terlihat seperti –perempuan- yah.. meski aku tahu kalau dirik u memang perempusn, namun aku tak ingin terlihat terlalu girly' "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" kataku sedikit membentak. "Dan janggan memanggilku seperti itu! Te-ma-ri" jawabnyamembuat aku tertegun, ternyata ia tak inggin di panggil –nii-san- dan dari mana ia tahu kalau aku benci di panggil –chan-. "Aku tahu kau pun tak suka jika aku memanggilmu –chan-" jawabnya membuatku semakin kaget. 'Ternyata anak ini benar-benar jenius' "Bagaimana kau tahu Shi-ka-ma-ru?" "Itu mudah, dilihat dari penampilanmu saja telah terbaca. Kau gadis tomboy dan jarang sekali mungkin perbandingan 1000 : 1 cewek tomboy yang mau di panggil –chan- itu terlalu manis menurut mereka" 'Ampunn! Busyet nih cowok. Berapa sih IQ nya. Bisa-bisanya sampai membuat Persepsi seperti itu' "Langsung saja. Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku" tanaya Shika padaku, aku bagaikan seorang mafia yang ingin meminta pertolongan 'Apa0apasih nih anak!' "Aku sebenarnya memiliki sedikit masalah dalm elajar, aku sulit memahami pelajaran, lebih tepatnya kimia! Kalau kau tak keberatan. Aku ingin kau mengajariku!" jelasku panjang kali lebar. "Mendekusei.. bukanya masih ada anak pintar di kelasmu dan bisa mengajarimu?" "Aku tahu tapi entah mengapa aku tak dapat _care _dengannya" jawabku dengan nada memelas 'SUMAH! Aku ingin muntah jika memelas seperti ini, ini membuatku terluhat lemah!' "Baiklah! Aku akan belajar bersamamu, besok pulang sekolah ikutlah denganku".

**Sepulang sekolah**

"Shikaa!" teriak Temari bergeming di koridor. Shikamaru membalikkan badan ia tahu bahwa Temari sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Hn?" hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut sang jenius itu. "Bukankah kau akan mengajakku untuk belajar bersama Shika!" "Oh! Itu ya, baiklah ayo ikut aku!"

...

"Kau bawa kemana aku!" "..." "JAWAB AKU!" "..." "Kenapa masuk ke hutan segala!" "..." "SHIKA!" "Dasar mendokusei! Bukanya aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan mu! Tapi aku tak kau beri jeda waktu untuk menjwabnya! Kau terus-terusan menanyaiku bertubi-tubi! Dasar MEREPOTKAN!"

**Temari POV**

'Hah~ dia nampaknya marah padaku.. dia berbicara berteriak pada ku. Kenapa aku jadi takut kalau dia marah! Padahal aku, Akasuna no Temari tak pernah takut ada apapun walaupun pada preman sekaligus!' "Maaf~" ucapnya membuat ku sadar dari tegunanku. Tak tahu mengapa aku bisa tertegun hanya karna dia berteriak padaku. "Maaf~ telah berteriak padamu" ucapnya, nadanya terdengar lembut di telingaku. "Doitashimashite, aku juga minta maaf Shika" aku mencoba melembutkan suaraku. Takut kalau dia marah padaku. Hah? Takut? Sejak kapan aku bisa takut seseorang marah pada ku –sejak sekarang-.

**Rumah Shika**

"Tadaima..." Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya. Rumahnya sederhana tak terlalu kecil dan tak terlalu besar, berada di dekat hutan lindung Konoha, ada beberapa tanaman di dalam pot-pot yang di tata rapi di halaman depan. Rumahnya rapi dan bersih. "Tadaima.." terdengar suara wanita menyambutnya dari dalam. Pasti Kaa-sannya. Kami pun melangkah masuk dan tak lupa melepas sepatu terlebih dahulu. "Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?" tanya wanita itu menggoda kami. Kurasakan wajahkupanas mungkin telah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Iya kaa-san, tolong buatkan minuman untuk tamu spesialku" 'What! Sungguh santai dia! Dasar nanas jelek! Berani-beraninya ngaku-ngaku!' kurasakan wajahku semakin menjadi kepiting rebus. Mungkin sekarang telah matng dan siap untuk di hidangkan.

**End Temari POV**

"Masuklah ke kamarku, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Shikamaru menyuru Temari masuk dengan santainya. "Ehh?" Temari nampak _blussing_. "Tenang, aku sama sekali tak berminat denganmu. Bukanya belajar lebih nyaman jika didalam kamar" 'Apa-apan dia bicara begitu. Aku merasa seperti cewek jelek yang tidak pernah laku! Padahal sudah banyak cowok yang ngantri menjadi pacarku!. Oke akan ku laksanakan rencanaku hari ini juga'. Temari pun masuk ke kamar Shika.

2 jam mereka belajar bersama. Shikamaru menjelaskan secara mendetail dan memberika rumus-rumus yang mudah di ingat oleh Temari. "Shika-" "Zzzzzzz..." "Dasar nanas jelek, bisa-bisanya tidur" Selesai dengan soal-soal yang di berikan oleh Shikamaru, ia ingin sekali menjahili Shika. "Hm, ku coret-coret ah wajahnya" – "Hehehe, lucu sekali sih wajahnya. Emm" Temari mendekati Shika 'Hah dia terlihat manis jika tidur' 'Hah! Apa sih yag kupikirkan!' 'Tapi wajah itu, terlihat tenang. Seperti air, sangat damai' tak terasa kini tangan Temari telah menyentuh wajah Shikamaru inci demi inci. Temari tak sadar bahwa perlakuanya tersebut dapat membuat Shikamaru terbangun. "Hah?" Shikamaru kini telah membuka matanya dan mendapati kedua tangan Temari menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Eh. Yang tadi maaf! Ada nyamuk tadi- ya.. ada nyamuk di wajahmu! Jadi aku mengusirnya agar tak menggangu tidur mu" Temari nampak _blusshing_. "Oh, ku kira kau mau menciumku eh?" "Hah? Gak mungkin aku, Kyaaaaa..." Temari yang ingin melangkah mundur menghindari Shika kini menerima musibah, entah musibah atau hikmah. Kakinya tergelincir oleh kaleng coca-cola entah dari mana dan membuat ia jatuh. Lebih tepatnya jatuh ke depan, menuju tempat tidur Shikamaru. Tak menyadari bahwa sang pemilik kamar belum beranjak dari singga sananya, dan kini ia malah tertimpah oleh tubuh seorang gadis. Dan –CUP- bibir mereka melekat seperti perangko. 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik tak ada salah satu yang ingin melepaskan posisi mereka, 4 detik 5 det- "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan melengking dari Temari sukses menduat sang nanas kehilangan pendengarannya untuk sesaat.

—–—

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Temari semakin sering belajar bersama Shikamaru dan membuat nilai-nilainya yang tertinggal kini membaik. "Bagaiman hasil ulanganmu?" tanya Shikamaru, kini mereka berjalan bersama di lorong. Mereka akan pulang bersama seperti biasanya, Shikamaru terpaksa menunggu Temari menggikuti ulangan remidial, jadilah mereka berdua pulang agak malam. "Baik! Aku tadi sangat optimis dalam menggerjakanya!" jawab Temari dengan bersemangat. Ia yakin dengan hasil yang ia kerjakan tadi. "Itu karena aku kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan percaya dirinya. "Hah! Iya! Terima kasih tuan nanas yang sok pintar!". "Haha, eh ayo ikut aku" kata Shikamaru sembari menarik tangan Temari dan berlari entah kemana. "Hah... Shika! Kau mau bawa aku kemana eh?" "Diam saja! Kita akan ke tempat yang bagus dan menarik".

Tibalah mereka berdua di sebuah taman. Tidak asing bagi Temari maupun Shikamaru. Itu adalah taman belakang sekolah, dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. "Eh, ini di taman belakang sekolah kan? Ngapain kita kesini?" "Diam lah dan lihatlah ke depan" jawab Shikamaru dan menunjukan arah depan. Kini terlihat matahari terbenam yang sangat indah. Sinar _orange_nya menerjang wajah mereka berdua. Sebenarnya wajah mereka kini telah merah padam namun tak seberapa nampak karena sinar _sunset_ yang menyinari kedua wajah yang tengah duduk bersampingan. Tiba-tiba tangan Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan Temari. "Eh?" Temari yang tahu tangannya di genggam erat oleh Temari sontak terkejut, namun entah mengapa ia membiarkan pemuda bermarga Nara itu tetap memegang tangannya. Nyaman, itulah yang ia rasakan. "Temari" mendengar namanya di panggil, ia pun menoleh ke pusat suara tersebut. "Ada apa?" "Aku menyukaimu" 'DEG' itulah yang Temari rasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Etah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Padahal ia tak pernah menyukai pemuda Nara tersebut, dan ingin menjadi pacarnya dikarenakan agar bisa belajar private _lesson_ kimia padanya. Atau mungkinkah kini ia telah jatuh cinta padanya. "Apa maksudmu?" hanya ucapan itulah yang keluar dari bibir gadis bersurai pirang itu. "Aku serius, dari awal bertemu denganmu. Lebih tepatnya aku telah jatuh cinta pada pendangan pertama, aku sangat senang ketika kau ingin belajar bersamaku. Kau wanita pertama yang pernah belajar bersamaku, pergi kerumahku, bahkan wanita pertama yang masuk ke kamarku setelah ibuku" "Eh?" "Dan satulagi, kau wanita pertama yang telah merebut ciumanku" 'DEG' wajah Temari semakin memanas. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Shikamaru. Terlihat kejujuran dan ketulusan dari iris pemuda tersebut. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya. Sepertinya ia tak bisa mengelak lagi, ia juga mencintai pemuda itu. "Temari! Jawab aku!" Shikamaru yang tak sabar menanti reaksi Temari dan ingin segera mendengar jawaban putri Sabaku itu. "Eh, aku..." ucapnya terbata, membuat Shikamaru tertunduk lesu. Nampaknya pernyataan cintanya akan di tolak. Namun "Shika-kun.. Aishiteru" lanjutan kalimat dari Temari membuat Shikamaru tersentak. Tak menyangka bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih Temari. Dengan reflek, mungkin karena sangat senang ia memeluk Temari dengan eratnya. "Arigatou. Aishiteru mo Temari" ucapnya. Kini kedua remaja tersebut telah menyatukan hati mereka. Dibawah sang mentari yang telah terbenam mereka mengikat benang merah. Dibawah senja mereka telah mengikat janji. Janji suci yang di namakan CINTA.

**Cuap-Cuap**

Yeee! Banzai. Ini fintion dari pengalam pribadi saya! Hahaha. Bukan waktu di tembaknya loh ya! Tapi pas gak dapet nilai n' kena remidial tersebut. *GUBRAK* -Sweat Drop– hahaha Gomenasai ya Minna-san. Kalau ceritanya ga menarik + garing + tyopo(s) DE_EL_EL maklum saya masih tahap pembelajaran.

The last i say **"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~" "REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!" –ngancem- saya serius karena review anda sangatttt berarti buat saya :')**


End file.
